


Everyheart

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Klance Week 2017, Klance Week 2017: Free Day, Klance Week 2017: Free Will vs Fate, Klance Week 2017: Partners In Crime, Klance Week 2017: Quote, Klance Week 2017: Sacrifice, Klance Week 2017: Scars, Klance Week 2017: Welcome Home, M/M, Magic-Users, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Slayer Keith, Vampire Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: For Klance Week 2017.  Random one-shot short stories.Day One (17th):Free will vs. Fate (Story based on ending of Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card movie. Keith as Sakura and Lance as Shaoran.)Day Two (18th):Sacrifice (Story based on a scene of Guardian of the Galaxy when Starlord saves Gamora. Keith as Gamora, Lance as Starlord, Pidge as Rocket Raccoon, and Lotor as Yondu.)Day Three (19th):Scars (Vampire!Lance and Slayer!Keith.)Day Four (20th):Welcome Home (Alpha!Lance and Omega!Keith. Family fluff.)Day Five (21st):Partners in CrimeDay Six (22nd):QuoteDay Seven (23rd):Free Day





	1. Day One : Free will  vs. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Final scene](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=video&cd=9&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiHxK2lq_rTAhXrjlQKHWGTDx4QtwIIRjAI&url=http%3A%2F%2F4fan.tv%2Fv%2FGbIVLUvD&usg=AFQjCNG7h_MXhGlybjdsvroSNB0JS5ibfg&sig2=y63UkFsz9hSIPXuppUt6LA) based on Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hello! I decided to participate Klance Week 2017 because I want to challenge myself since I've been having bad slumps lately so my updates with other stories has been stall. I hope this will kick my slump out.

She was crying. This cute, little angel was crying. She didn't want to be alone.  
  
Keith took a deep breath as he raised his short staff up to his height level while chanting out the words. He watched the angel's black barrier broken into pieces as it was time to seal her.

  
  
_I guess I wasn't able to tell him how I feel..._

  
  
  
He dropped his gaze with sadness. He wanted to tell him how he felt before this happened. Before he was gone like the others. He wanted to let Lance know how he felt because he promised for his answer. Lance was willing to wait.  
  
It was painful. His heart was constricting and he was holding back everything inside while summoning his chanting words. He had to be strong. He was willing to give up one important thing to save his friends.  
  
It was his feelings to Lance.  
  
He closed his eyes and waited for the angel to take it away from him. The moment she dispersed into white smokes with several streams coming towards him, it went into another direction immediately. Keith whipped his head to his left and saw a worn-out Lance encased in the dark ball.  
  
"Lance!" as Keith ran towards him, only to stop near the edge of the broken stairway.  
  
"I'm glad I made it in time..." Lance said as he looked at Keith. "It looks like I had more magic power left than you. Of course, it's because you used so many cards in one day."  
  
"Lance..."  
  
His blue eyes were not as bright earlier and his voice was low when he spoke. "Even if this feeling disappears, I'm sure...that once again, Keith, I'll..."  
  
His words cut off when the ball became completely black. Keith shook his head with droplet of tears lingering at the edge as he watched hopelessly.  
  
"Lance!" as he yelled for him with his eyes shut tight.  
  
What felt like eternity was only moments when lights flashed and beamed out from the several holes in the lighthouse. Keith was sniffling while gripping his staff tight. He didn't want to believe it had happened. He didn't want to believe that Lance...

  
  
_"Don't cry. It's alright."_

  
  
It was the angel's distorted soft voice. She was telling him that it will be alright. He wiped his tears away and looked up at Lance who only stood quietly and emotionless. The moment Lance's eyes locked with Keith's, his violet eyes were hazy from tears still forming along, but was filled with hope now.  
  
"Lance..."  
  
He watched Lance who was looking confused when he looked at his hands and his surrounding areas.  
  
"It's alright even if you think nothing of me, Lance. But I love you. I love you more than anyone, Lance."  
  
Lance just stood like a mindless doll. It was painful for Keith to watch him like that. To see his vibrant life taken away because of him. He closed his eyes and looked away. It hurts to see Lance like that. His body trembled while tears continued to fall.  
  
"Me too,"  
  
Keith opened his eyes slowly and saw Lance facing him with his gentle smile. His breath hitched twice when Lance spoke to him with that gentle voice.  
  
"Keith."  
  
It felt like fate was testing their feelings when the sun rose up from the horizon. He knew things were coming back to normal, but most importantly, he was able to let Lance know how he felt. It has been months since Lance had confessed to him before he went back home. Even when he came back to visit, it was still difficult to express out his feelings to him. It confused him until he had a talk with their friends when he knew truly how he felt about Lance.  
  
"Here I go." as Keith took a few step back.  
  
"Hey, don't do that! It'll come back if you wait!" Lance flustered with his hands up as he motioned for Keith to stop.  
  
"No way!" Keith smiled and made a jump dash towards Lance who had his arms out wide to catch him.  
  
He didn't want to wait for everything to be back to normal. He just wanted to be with Lance as soon as possible. Keith chuckled when Lance fell on his butt while catching him.  
  
He smiled and gave his hurt partner/boyfriend a loving hug.

They are both free now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Day Two : Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MVEMjiYrhs) based from Guardians of the Galaxy when Starlord went to save Gamora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: There were so many scenarios I wanted to do with this theme, but when I went to watch Guardian of the Galaxy again, this scene just popped up when I went to write it out. xD

"Lance, wait! These things are not made to go out there!"  
  
Lance ignored Pidge's words as his pod revved up faster to catch up with Keith who was being heavily chased by his pursuers. He had to go after him because he had to and Keith had the orb with him. He needed that orb back before they do. He swore Keith will be the death of him. Wait. He is since he was an assassin after his spectacular life. Lance didn't mind being killed by someone as pretty with a hot body like Keith.  
  
He paused when he watched Keith's pod shot and exploded just outside of the nebula cloud. Debris parts of the pod floated around Keith's motionless body with the orb floating away, but soon taken when a tracker beam locked on it and guided towards its awaiting spacecraft. Both Pidge and Lance can only watched the spacecraft leaving along with the pursuers following suit.  
  
"Lance, come on." Pidge said. "His body mods should keep him alive a couple more minutes, but there's nothing we can do for him. These pods are not meant to be out here. In a second, we're gonna be in the same boat."  
  
Lance continued to watch Keith's lifeless body floating in space as he felt conflicted inside. With a frustrated sigh and a quick whack inside of his pod, he muttered ' _damn it_ ' while inputting controls of his pod. Pidge stopped in her tracks and turned to see Lance not following her.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
It was static at first, then a clear opening in the communication system.  
  
"Lotor, this is Sharpshooter! My coordinates are 005KL1817."  
  
"Lance." Pidge yelled. "Lance, what the quiznak hell are you doing?"  
  
"Just outside of Galra space."  
  
Lance continued to ignore Pidge's cries and yells.

"If you're there, come get me. I'm all yours."  
  
A quick hiss heard when Lance pressed the button on his mask to closed, immediately jet-pack out of his pod, and flew towards Keith. He knew Lotor will not ignore his calls even though he had betrayed him when he found out about the orb's history. He could care less now what Lotor will do to him since Keith was his main priority.  
  
"Oh my god Lance! Don't be ridiculous."  
  
Lance immediately wrapped his arms around Keith's body and held him close. He may not feel it through his suit, but he can tell how icy Keith's body felt. His eyes were filled with sadness as he watched Keith's lavender body were crackling piece by piece from the lack of oxygen. He knew Keith was dying.

It was now or never.  
  
"Get back into your pod, Lance! You cannot fit two people in there."  
  
Lance didn't care when he pressed the button on his mask as it retracted to its portable form.  
  
"You'll die! You'll die in seconds!" Pidge continued to yell at him. "Lance!"  
  
He continued to ignore her as he took it off and placed the device carefully behind Keith's ear as he pressed the button immediately. The mask formed around Keith's face and few seconds later, Lance could hear the sudden gasps and watched him as he continue to hear Keith's intake of needed oxygen. Keith is alive.  
  
Lance continued to watch Keith with bloodshot eyes and feeling little painful peels of his skin from sudden exposure of the nebula space. Bright lights flashed behind him as he turned to see a whole fleet behind him before turning his attention in front of him. A huge commanding ship in front of them. As it got closer, he could see Lotor standing so smug in the command center as the tracker beam snared them in.  
  
He didn't care what will happen to him as long Keith was alive because he couldn't let him die.  
  
Because Keith was very special to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Day Three : Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Lance and Slayer!Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I wanted to write a fic of Vampire!Lance for awhile now since I've seen mostly Keith and Shiro as vampires the most. xD So here it is! 
> 
> I am going to up the rating a bit because of this and future chapters. ^^

"Lance..."  
  
Lance placed his index finger on Keith's rosy swollen lips. "Shh... I'm going to take good care of you, beautiful."  
  
His lips leaned on the crook of Keith's moist neck and made a trail of small kisses along his shoulder blade until he stopped over an old scar that stretched an inch from his back shoulder to an inch above his chest. His warm, moist tongue traced along the scar which made Keith's body shivered under him.   
  
He traced the scar with slight admiration with his finger. "Why this one not healed fully?"  
  
"I had it when I was 10, Lance. It can't be heal if he's still alive." as Keith looked away when he spoke.  
  
"Look at me, Keith."  
  
He took a deep breath and turned his head to look when his breath hitched. He loved looking into Lance's blue eyes like the clear ocean which always swept him away, but now, it was darker like the night sky. Only time his eyes were like that was when he was in his anger mood. This was why he refused to take off his shirt in front of his friends because of this reaction, but most of time, it was guilt. He hated when he saw it in their eyes.  
  
"Lance, it's---"  
  
"I will kill him." Lance's voice was dipped in pure venom. "I will make sure he will be unrecognizable when I shred him to million pieces."  
  
"Lance." with his soft-spoken voice as Keith placed his hands on Lance's cold cheeks and massaged his cheeks with his thumb in circular motion. "Come back to me, Lance. I'm here with you now. I'm here within your arms so come back to me."  
  
Lance took a deep breath while closing his eyes and reopened them with his usual sky blue color as he looked at Keith who was giving him his rare loving look. He was beautiful no matter what look he gave. Heck, his grumpy look was too cute to not tease which reminds him of Pidge's cat.   
  
"I'm sorry Keith. The thought he did to you was unforgivable."  
  
Keith shook his head. "It comes with a price for being a supernatural slayer, Lance. You should know it already."  
  
"I know, but--" His words were interrupted when Keith came up to him and gave a needy deep kiss. Lance purred in his mouth with his wandering hand around between Keith's closed legs. He loved the way Keith's body squirmed with his sensual touches like a virgin maiden.   
  
Well, Keith still is which Lance made sure he stays that way until they were done with this war. His lips made its way back on Keith's neck and his tongue lapping on his pale, smooth skin like a cat.   
  
"Lance..." his voice became raspy and little needy.  
  
"I won't take much, my beautiful partner. I know you still have work tonight." as he gave a quick peck.  
  
Keith nodded and gripped hard on Lance's jacket when he felt warm breathes on his neck before he felt a piercing pain jolted throughout his body. He gave several whimpering moans with his body twisting around and his thighs rubbing together which Lance's hand was still there.  
  
 _God_ , as Lance thought when he can feel lower half hard and slightly wet from his leaking precum. Just the sounds Keith made and the way his shy yet sexy twist of his body was making him very aroused. He will have to take care of his own problem later and privately.  
  
Lance licked away any loose blood and over the punctured hole where he watched in amazement how Keith's beautiful skin closed itself like a natural sewing machine. He raised himself to see Keith's euphoric look of his glassy violet eyes and bright rose colors across his cheeks and all over his topless body. Lance licked his lips like a hungry predator and Keith was his delicious prey.  
  
"Damn it, Keith. You looked way too delicious right now." as Lance crushed his lips onto Keith's.  
  
He promised Keith that he will wait after this war was over, but by heaven's god, he wasn't sure if he can hold back his carnal desires long enough. Then again, Keith has a knack of knowing when to make him stop before it goes too far when he felt a shocking pain on his side and he fell off the bed like a rolling log.   
  
_Shit_ , Lance mentally cursed. That will leave a nice cross-like scar on his side for a few days. He's going to have a word with Pidge about lowering the voltage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Day Four : Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Lance and Omega!Keith. Family fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I just wanted to try out this pairing in Alpha/Omega verse. xD

***SQUEAK***  
  
Keith looked up from his reading with a smile on his face. He placed his now closed book on the sofa, stood up from his seat as he stretched out his arms, and walked towards the center of the room. He could hear their happy gurgles and squeaky sounds as he sat down cross-legged and leaned over to scoop up the fallen male pup. His pup had raven hair and violet eyes like him. A mini, cute version of Keith.  
  
Male pup giggled happy when his little hand grabbed one of Keith's finger. Keith only smiled while he moved his finger around which made his pup laughed more before pulling it into his little mouth. He felt a small tug on his shirt and saw his other pup, a female, looking at him with her big blue eyes. She just looked like her mate. Bright blue eyes and brown curls.  
  
"Okay little Blue, wait a bit."  
  
Keith adjusted the male pup in his arm to sit up on one side of his lap and watched little Blue crawled up on his other lap, but fell over until he picked her up carefully and sat her down correctly. She gurgled happily with her little arms up and reached out for her brother who had his teething toy in his mouth. It was a mini version of his red bayard that Hunk made when they were born. Bless Hunk's pure heart and his cute creations for their pups.  
  
"Hold on, little Blue. That's little Red's toy." as Keith carefully grabbed her own blue bayard teething toy that was behind him and handed to her. It went straight into her mouth.  
  
He chuckled, but sighed a bit while watching them chew on their toys. He missed flying out with the others. Red Lion was extremely protective of him and refused to let him fly her even after the pups were born. Honestly, he's no weak Omega, but it was hard to argue with other Alphas on the ship too.

  
  
_His Alpha_.

 

And that Alpha was Lance. His quirky mate which he found it ridiculous that he was an Alpha and Keith was an Omega. He swore it should have been the other way around, but at last, here he is now with their own pups. The idiot wanted more, but Keith refused to have another litter because he wasn't ready. He wasn't used to having a family and right now, everything was still new and scary to him.  
  
Luckily, Lance was understandable to some extend. Keith had to speak with Coran privately about birth controls which it was blessing since his heats has been inconsistent and that Lance would find some opportunity to pounce him. Then again, Red would make sure to keep Lance in check whenever he flew her. He did enjoyed one time when Red locked him inside her cockpit so that Keith can be in his room before his heat became unbearable to move since Lance would just take right there and then.  
  
He blinked and was broken out of his thoughts when he felt something soft and squeaky pounding on his chest. Come to think of it, they haven't really given a real name for their two pups yet. It was just little Blue and little Red. Keith sighed and wondered what's taking the others so long from their mission. He was starting to get little worried since they usually called if they're going to be behind schedule.  
  
What if they were captured? What if they got lost and can't communicate? There were too many 'what ifs' in his mind that he hear their loud happy gurgles and an amusing chuckling coming from behind until he made a small startle jump when he felt a kiss on his cheek and someone taking little Red out of his lap.  
  
He turned to see his smirking mate who was cradling his pup before giving him an Eskimo kiss with his small hands on Lance's cheek.  
  
"Did you keep your mommy and sister safe while daddy was away, Yuu?"  
  
"Yuu?" Keith asked. He'll let that 'mommy' comment slide for today.  
  
Lance nodded and smiled as he cradled Yuu upwards where his chin laid on his shoulder. "I asked Shiro what a good name for him and actually showed me different kanji variations and their meaning. I picked the one that means 'gentleness'. But if you don't like it, then we can change it."  
  
Keith shook his head. "No. Just surprised. You know..."  
  
"I do." as Lance sat down next to Keith and touched his cheek. "What should we name our little girl?"  
  
Keith thought for a moment until he remember what he just read earlier. "Athena."  
  
Lance quirked a brow. "You naming her after a goddess?"  
  
"Yes. Something wrong with that?"  
  
Lance laughed while combing his hair back. "Not at all. You have to admit, we did make two beautiful pups with our great genes."  
  
Keith snorted while shaking his head then a sudden thought struck him as he pulled on Lance's collar and gave him one hot kiss with some tongue actions. He pulled away, but kept their close distance with his forehead resting on Lance's. They both chuckled when both Yuu and Athena pounded their toys on them for attention.  
  
With a soft whisper, "Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> I used the kanji 優 (yuu) meaning "gentleness, lithe, superior" and Athena was the Greek goddess of wisdom.


	5. Day Five : Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never let Lance and Keith in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: XD. Random idea running on lack of sleep. lol.

"Okay Lance, did you read this right?"  
  
"How would I know? It's in Altean."  
  
Keith groaned and yanked the box from Lance's hand as he squinted at the gibberish symbols. He shrugged and toss the box back while Lance was whipping the bowl of bluish green goo. Keith glanced over Lance's shoulder and noticed some bubbles forming in the bowl.  
  
"Uh Lance, there are bubbles in the goo."  
  
"It's normal."  
  
"You sure?" Keith was feeling uncertain by the ticks as he watched the bubbles becoming bigger. "Maybe you should stop stirring."  
  
"Maybe you should shut your quiznak."  
  
No more than two ticks later, the bubbles in the bowl burst like a firecracker and sprayed all over the kitchen counters and on both Lance and Keith. They both blinked and looked at each other.  
  
"Leave this for Coran?"  
  
Keith nodded.  
  
"Pool?"  
  
"Sounds good. Let's run before Hunk comes in too."  
  
They both looked at each other in silence and then busted out laughing while holding their sides.  
  
"You looked normal with goo on your face, Lance."  
  
"Maybe you should try it sometimes. It's good for your skin."  
  
"Let's clean ourselves up first."  
  
"Sounds good! Lead the way."  
  
They both went to the pool area for a quick clean up.  
  
Two vargas later, they were both lectured by Allura about the messy accident in the kitchen when Hunk and Shiro went to grab a snack. Both pointed at each other for the blame, but cowered when Shiro stood behind them and grabbed them by the collar where he dragged them to the messy kitchen.  
  
It took them about five vargas for the kitchen to be spotless and it tired them out as they sat back-to-back on the now clean floor. Keith handed a drink pouch to Lance which he took and they both drank in silence.  
  
"You could of told them it was me." Keith was the first to break the ice.  
  
"And let you take all the glory? No quiznaking way."  
  
Keith glanced over his right shoulder. "Then why?"  
  
Lance was sucking on his straw when he glanced over his left shoulder. "I don't know. Because we are partners?"  
  
He snorted. "So you wanted to be my partner?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Keith shook his head, but looked down at the pouch with a smile. He raised his left arm up with a closed fist. Lance blinked a bit, but smiled as he followed suit when they gave a gentle fist bump.  
  
"Want to try out the face mask routine?"  
  
"Why not? You have to show it to me, partner."  
  
Lance smiled.

Yeah, they were partners even though they like to one up each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	6. Day Six : Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the wise for Keith to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: XD I was rewatching the series again with my friend who just got into it and that quote was hilarious when Keith said it. So here it is! lol.

"Hey Keith, did you actually meant it?"  
  
Keith looked up from his reading. "What?"  
  
Lance cleared his throat. "Quote. I cradled you in my arms. Unquote. Did you really cradled me in your arms?"  
  
"Yeah. I cradled you the same way when we found Shiro on Earth."  
  
"Oh...." Lance scooted himself close to Keith and nudging him with his elbow.   
  
"What Lance?"  
  
"I thought...I thought it was like a princess style or close..."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me, Lance. You are no damsel in distress."  
  
Lance pouted and turned quickly with his arms crossed. Keith just stared and blinked in confusion. He shook his head and went back to his reading. Lance took a peek and noticed how Keith was just ignoring him as usual. He sighed while he threw his arms up and back at the sofa where he just looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Keith was impossible to make a conversation and yet, fun to argue with.   
  
"I thought we bonded."  
  
Lance blinked and looked at Keith who was still reading his book. "Huh?"  
  
"That's what you said after we got your Blue Lion back."  
  
"I did, did I?"  
  
"Yeah. It was a payback for it."  
  
"What? I really don't remember! Honest! I was barely conscience!"  
  
Keith sighed as he closed his book and looked straight at Lance. He just stared at him. Violet to blue eyes.  
  
"Next time you injured yourself, I will carry you like a damsel in another reality. In this reality, I will carry you like a big sack of flour." He returned his position and opened his book again.  
  
Lance threw up his arms again and got up frustrated as he called out Shiro about Keith being a jerk again. Keith gave a small smile when Lance left the room.   
  
He will have to thank Slav next time for this. The things he says were actually entertaining to listen even if most are nonsense.....in any reality.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Day Seven : Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith finds out about their last names and their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And this is the final day for Klance Week! Thank you all for the kudos and comments. It was fun tackling it since it has helped with motivating my mind! 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

"Hey Keith, I'm curious. What's your last name?"  
  
Keith quirked his brow and looked behind from his white towel on his head when he was drying his wet hair. "Why should I tell you?"  
  
They just got out of the Altean pool which they still thought it was weird to be upside down and yet, the water stayed with odd gravity in the ship.  
  
"Oh please tell me what it is. Come on buddy!"  
  
Keith sighed. "Fine. It's Kogane."  
  
Lance blinked. "Ko--what?"  
  
"Ko-ga-ne. It's Japanese. Just like Shiro's. His would be Takashi Shirogane and mine's Keith Kogane. In Japan, we would have to say our family name first then given name."  
  
"Well, that's easy for you to say! Are you sure you two are not related?"  
  
"No. It's my mother's last name from what my dad told me." Keith shrugged and placed the towel around his neck.

"Why they named you Keith?" Lance asked curiously.

Keith sighed. "My actual name is Akira Kogane, but when my mom died and dad had to move back to the States, he thought I should have an American name so he named me Keith."  
  
"Oh!! Do you know what it means? I heard Japanese names have meanings."  
  
Keith turned to face Lance who looked like a small child with big, sparkling eyes filled with curiosity. He does admit Lance looked cute with that look.  
  
"Of course I do. Kogane means gold. I'll let you know another piece of information, Shirogane means silver. Now you know."  
  
"Gold and silver. Wow. It makes sense you two were like Aces at the Garrison."  
  
Keith rolled his eyes. "How about you, Lance?"  
  
"Me? You'll be surprised! It's McClain. Lance McClain." Lance smiled wide with both hands on his waist.  
  
Keith blinked twice. "I thought it would be more...Spanish, but McClain?"  
  
"Yeah. My actual name is quite a tongue twister to say so they shorten it to 'Lance'. We took Papa's last name when Mom relocated with him for work. Mom sure picked one awesome man. It took him months to sweep my mom's feet until she said yes."  
  
Keith noticed how low Lance's voice went when he spoke of his parents.  
  
"Hey." He walked up to Lance, wrapped one arm around his shoulder, and pulled him close with his face on his moist towel. "We will return home. You will get to return home soon."  
  
"Keith. But--"  
  
"You guys are my family now. I have no one on Earth to miss or return to." Keith placed his forehead on Lance's bare shoulder.  
  
Lance placed his hand on Keith's wet raven hair and stroking it softly. It made sense for the way Keith acted when they were at Garrison. He didn't have what Lance had and by the way he held onto him, he knew Keith wanted same affections he had when he spoke about his own family.  
  
He knew what he wanted to do the moment they returned home. Their own home planet.  
  
"I'm so going to introduce you my big family! They will love and shower you with lots of hugs and kisses!" He felt the trembles of Keith's body freezing up.

  
  
_Did he just froze up on hugs and kisses part?_ Lance thought. He wanted to test that theory.

  
  
He gave a little squeeze on the shoulder and made a gentle kiss on Keith's temple. He felt a rough push on his chest and watched Keith who looked confused and shy. _Shy?_ Lance noticed the slight pink flush on Keith's cheeks.

  
  
_Oh man._ He thought. _Never in my life I would ever see Keith like this ever!_

  
  
Keith's eyes shifted nervously and just quietly turned heel as he walked out in a hasten pace. Lance gave an amusing snort and smiled. He decided that if he wants to see that side of Keith, then he'll gladly give his awesome love. He chuckled as he strolled out of the pool area.

  
  
_You're so cute, Keith._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
